


Masquerading as your Friend

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "Will you go with me to the masquerade ball?" Ladybug hesistated"We can't reveal our identities, but I suppose one dance couldn't hurt." Marinette knows it's not fair to keep her secret, but she has to for the safety or everyone. Even if she really wants to tell Chat or girl talk with Alya while in a mask. probably one shot Adrienette Ladynoir Alyanette if you squint. Bad title





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while. Its basically Marinette and Adrien go to a ball and recognize eachother as Marinette and Adrien but then Alya is like "is that Ladybug?" Reveal and all that jazz. Idk.
> 
> And I hope no one saw this but I has to edit the beginning summary because instead of ending with "bad title," it said "bad tit"
> 
> But honestly I feel like I need a better title. It's a wip, but the story is done. I think.
> 
> I had fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading it.
> 
> Also, fun fact, I wrote the last part of this chapter (the reveal to the end) first. Then I wrote the very beginning, and the middle was last.
> 
> ...

"Ladybug, will you go to the ball with me?"

It was a dark Parisian night, the stars we're sparkling in a way that made Marinette space out from the conversation the heroes had been having while sitting on the EIffel tower. "What did you ask?"

"Are you going to the ball on Friday? The masquerade? We were invited." Chat repeated.

"Well of course, everyone in Paris is." She replied with a sad smile, "but I can't go with you, we can't know who we are."

"They don't call it a maskerade for no reason .Then can you promise me just one dance, M'lady?"

Marinette tried her best not to laugh, "I suck at dancing. It'll be a disaster."

"I can show you how," Chat was in a very flirty zone right now, and Ladybug, although she would've denied it, kinda liked it. "Besides, it takes two to tango."

"Im pretty sure we can't tanto at a masquerade," She chuckled, "I guess one dance couldn't hurt. And it is a masquerade, so we won't be able to tell who we really are. If you find me, I will dance with you."

"You could be anyone, how will I know that it's you buggaboo?"

She tilted her head, "my dress will be red with black spots. My hair will be up in a bun. You'll know me when you see me."

"I hope so," Chat sighed, "just in case, I'll wear cat wars on my head, so you'll know exactly who I am."

She nodded, "unless there's an Akuma tomorrow, I guess I'll see you then." She pulled out her yo-yo and prepared to go home.

"Wait," Chat Cried, "where do you have to go?"

"I have to work on my dress," she smiled, "it needs some spots."

...

The masquerade was the talk of the school.

"I'm going with Nino," Alya waved her hand at Nino across the classroom while speaking to Marinette, "you totally should take this opportunity to ask our Adrien."

"Me?" Mari squeaked, "I can barely ask him for a pencil, there's no way I can ask Adrien to the dance. Ball. Masquerade."

"It doesn't hurt to try Mari," Alya insisted.

Marinette groaned, "In my case, it might."

"So," Alya said switching topics, "what are you wearing?"

Marinette looked down at her outfit. "A jacket I designed and some jeans and a t-shirt? Why?"

"No silly," Alya laughed, "what are you wearing to the ball."

"Oh." Marinette sighed, "I'm wearing a dress. That I'm making myself. It's long and red and pretty, and it's covered in black spots."

"Like Ladybug?" Alya questioned.

"Yeah." Marinette technically spoke the truth, "I was just so inspired by her costume. I've wanted to make something Ladybug patterned for a while and this was a good opportunity."

"Can I see any pictures of your work in progress?" Alya asked teasingly.

"No, I want it to be a surprise when you see me at the ball."

"How will I know its you if you have a mask?"

Marinette shrugged, "it's just a mask, how hard can it be to figure out who people are?"

...

Really hard.

Marinette had been at the ball for nearly 15 minutes and she had not stumbled upon a single familiar face. She scanned the crowd, looking for someone, anyone, that she knew, but it was useless.

Masks really worked to hide your identity.

Marinette had just about given up and was going to sit down when she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you want a dance M-"

Marinette turned, "Adrien?"

"-arientte?" He dragged her name out, like he was unsure who she was. Adrien froze for a second. His face fell a little before lighting up. "Marinette? Is that you? I'm so glad to see you."

"You have no idea how I feel. I've been searching for a familiar face forever, and I can't recognize anyone."

"Yeah same." Adrien stated wistfully towards the large crowd of people, "we're you looking for anyone in particular, Mari?"

"Yeah, you." Marinette blushed, "or Alya and Nino or some other friend, just someone I could talk too. What about you?"

"Well, there was one girl I was really hoping to find here. After all, she promised me a dance." Adrien blinked, and looked into her eyes, "but I'd love to spend time with you Mari."

"And I love you, I mean, I'd love to spend time with you too," Marinette responded, face flushed.

Adrien smiled again, a real smile, "well then, let's dance. It takes two to tango."

"I'm pretty sure theres no tango at a masquerade." Admit it or not, both Marinette and Adrien felt a sense of deja vu. "But I really am not that good at dancing."

"It's okay, I can lead." Adrien held out his hand, and pulled her towards the dance floor.

...

Long story short, Marinette was horrible at dancing. Adrien swept her off her feet, multiple times, because she tripped or stumbled.

This was to be expected from a girl who regularly tripped down the stairs, but they struggled for longer than necessary. after a few minutes of unsuccessful and awkward slow dancing, Adrien suggested they sit down and chat.

Chat. She had forgotten completely about her promise to dance with him. Oh well, if he asked her to dance, she wouldn't say no. But then she's have to explain to Adrien how she knew Chat, and that was an awkward scenario waiting to happen.

Adrien stopped whatever he was saying to look at Marinette. "Are you okay?/you're looking a little pale."

Marinette nodded. "'m fine, just a little dizzy."

"Nonsense," Adrien insisted, "stay here and ill get you some punch."

"Thanks Adrien." She watched him walk towards the punch as she tried to ignore her lightheadedness.

...

After a moment, another familiar voice spoke to her, "Ladybug?"

"Oh Alya, you have no idea how glad I am to see you, I-" Marinette blinked, "what did you call me?"

"Ladybug." Alya confirmed Marinette's suspicions.

"Huh. Masks are weird." Marinette mumbled, mostly to herself, "So did you come here with anyone?"

Alya perked up, "Yeah, me and my boyfriend came together, but I needed to take a break from all that dancing, and he went to get some punch, what about you?"

"I came alone," Marinette/Ladybug sighed, "I was too afraid to ask the guy I liked, and no one asked me."

"What about Chat?"

"He's here alone too. Somewhere." Marinette glanced at the crowd, "I just wish I knew where."

"Huh, I could've sworn he was just over here with you."

"Nope, that was just a friend." Marinette smiled a bittersweet smile, "a good friend. I wish Chat were here. His jokes are always so uplifting. And I did promise him a dance."

Alya winked, "well, if you're feeling down, I could always dance with you?"

"What?" Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"In a totally platonic way. I have a boyfriend. Although, if I didn't," Alya raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Marinette couldn't help but laugh, "But I know it's better to have someone to talk to than to be alone."

"I couldn't agree more," Marinette smiled, still blushing from Allah's eyebrows, "and you're a good person to talk to. I feel like you just get what I'm saying."

"Yeah." Alya chuckled, "this is going to sound weird, but you totally remind me of my friend"

"Okay," Marinette tilted her head, "who is she?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette coughed. "Wait what? Why?"

Alya blinked, "I don't really know. I just get the same vibes from you. Like I can trust you with my secrets, or you'll laugh at my jokes." She shook her head. "I probably sound pretty crazy."

"Not at all," Marinette smiled, "We would be great friends without the mask, and honestly, you're an amazing person from what I've seen. You're brave and strong and you are there when Paris needs you."

"Yeah, but I'm nothing compared to you and Chat."

Marinette laughed aloud, "you're as strong, if not more than I am. The world could use more people like Alya Cesaire, expert journalist, blogger and superhero."

"The world has you and Chat, how many more of us could there be?"

"I definitely couldn't deal with another Chat. He's one of my best friends, but at a certain point. The puns are too much."

"Another Ladybug would be awesome." Alya smiled.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Some days I can't even deal with myself."

"Oof. Relatable"

They laughed together, "but seriously Alya, you're amazing."

"Thanks for the pep talk LB, but my boyfriend's walking back over, so I better dance again."

Marinette looked up to see Nino walking back towards Alya with Adrien in tow.

"Babe," Nino called out, "look who I found by the punch bowl."

Alya sounded like a small child at Christmas, "Chat Noir?! Ladybug said she was looking for you, something about a dance."

Marinette heard Chat before she saw him, "M'lady did promise me a dance, I just wish I knew where she was."

"Right over there."

Alya was pointing at Marinette, but Chat was nowhere to be seen. Marinette squinted, but that was definitely Adrien behind the mask.

They stared at each other in confusion, while slowly stepping towards each other.

"Ch, Chaton?" She didn't know how shaky her voice was until she spoke aloud.

"M'Lady?" He sounded as uncertain as she felt.

."you're not Chat." She stated flatly, "You can't be."

"You can't be Ladybug." Adrien shook his head, "I can't be that lucky."

Marinette stared at Adrien as he stared at her. The resemblance was uncanny. The blonde hair. The green eyes. The cat ears, it seemed impossible to miss, and yet, they both had been equally oblivious

"Red, with spots?" Adrien whispered, looking at her dress, seeing it for the first time. "And your hair is up. Marinette never had her hair up."

"You have cat ears," Marinette mumbled, her eyes were following his perfect hair trying to imagine it messy, but all she could see was Chat.

"M'lady, I believe you did promise me a dance, unless you count our awkward stumble earlier." Adrien, Chat, held out his hand.

Marinette took a deep breath, and shakily extended her hand to meet his. She couldn't look him in the eyes, couldn't bear to see his disappointment.

"Im sorry" she mumbled. Marinette panicked, dropped his hand and ran. She through crowds of people until she was sure she lost him. She ran past everyone she knew and everything she didnt. She ran away from the truth and away from her fears She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. Then she found the bathroom.

Marinette locked herself in a stall and let the tears pour. At this point, she didn't even know why she was crying. Adrien was Chat. That was good. She had found her partner. That was good. She had danced with the boy of her dreams, who happened to be the other boy in her dreams. All of these were happy thoughts.

But the way he looked at her. So shocked and disappointed. It destroyed her.

All those time he had smiled at her. Joked with her. flirted with her. Apparently they meant nothing.

The fragile friendship she had built with Adrien shattered in an instant along with her "unbreakable" bond with Chat.

She saw how his face fell. The confusion. Frustration. Annoyance.

He was the one who offered to get drinks as an excuse to get away.

When Chat saw who she really was, he didn't really like her at all.

After all why should he? She was just Marinette. She wasn't brave or strong. She couldn't even speak to him without the mask.

The tears streamed down her face as she vaguely heard shouts from outside. "Buggaboo"

Marinette took deep breaths. She would deal with that later. For now, she had to compose herself and act normal.

And to think, this whole mess could've been avoided if Chat hadn't asked that one question. The question that should've changed nothing, but changed everything. Marinettes biggest fear and worst nightmare happened, all because Chat had to ask.

"Ladybug, will you go to the ball with me?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay actually update I felt guilty about the ending of chapter one. I needed to give them the sweet wholesome ending they deserved. I hope I did it justice

Marinette breathed. One shaky breath after another.

In and out.

She could feel her heart beat return to normal. That walls were no longer closing in on her, suffocating her, but rather just surrounding her.

She was feeling better, but she needed to get out.

Out of the bathroom.

Out of the stupid party.

Out of her broken relationship with her Chaton.

She needed to leave everything behind.

As she tried to forget it all, she couldn't wipe the image from her mind. Adrien's face.

Not so much disappointed as, shocked. Maybe she had misinterpreted what was happening. Maybe she could go out and face him.

She loved Adrien. And if there was even a chance he felt the same, she had to speak with him... but if she talked to him and he broke her heart again, Marinette would lose her best friend and partner.

Even though Marinette was supposed to be an invincible superhero, She wasn't strong enough. She could fight bad guys not her own insecurities. She knew how to deal with Akuma, not panic attacks.

It was truly a battle in its own way, but Marinette fought back.

She wouldn't let her fears get the best of her.

Taking one, final, deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom stall, only to be greeted by Alya.

Alya held her arms out, "Girl, come here. I'm here for you."

As Marinette placed her head on her friend's shoulders, she felt her boys shake with emotions she didn't realized she had. Things she was suppressing. The tears streamed from her eyes, and the snot from her nose... was all over Alya's dress.

"Sorry," Marientte sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Alya blinked, "what are you sorry for? We all have nervous breakdowns."

"I'm sorry for getting snot on your beautiful masquerade gown." Marinette scrunched her nose. "It wasn't really a breakdown. I think it was more of an attack, you know?"

"I'd rather ruin the dress and comfort you than let you cry in here alone. I care about you."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me." Marinette was still hugging Alya, but no longer clinging to her like a lifeline.

"I care about you Mari. You're like a sister to me." Alya frowned, "but you can't keep your emotions bottled up until they explode. You can always talk to me..."

"I can't." Marinette began to sob again. "I can't tell you about any of it. I can't tell anyone."

Alya pet Marinette's hair gently. "Mari, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. You just have to talk to someone."

"But Alya, I've ruined my chances with the only person who could POSSIBLY understand. I'm pretty sure he hates me now. I can't talk to anyone."

Alya chuckled softly, "I'm pretty sure cat-boy could never hate you Mari-"

It was at that moment that Marinette finally registered what name Alya had called her. And what Alya had called her before. And Alya had seen her run to the bathroom... which could only mean-

"You knew?" Marinette's stupid, shaky voice cracked, giving away her fear and utter panic. "How long have you known that I'm Ladybug?"

"I had my suspicions, but not till tonight." Alya patted her head, "and you just confirmed it."

Marinette groaned, "I suck at keeping my identity a secret."

"Its more difficult than you would think." Alya, as Rena Rouge had her fair share of awkward identity problems and fake reasons for disappearing during akuma attack.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem." Alya smiled. "I'd do it anytime for a friend."

"Yeah." Marinette nodded. "I just need some space."

Alya smirked. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but my dress is so recognizable. I just need to think, alone, but I can't leave like this." Marinette frowned.

"I have an idea," Alya's eyes lit up with a scheme.

"I swear, if your plan is to shove me through the window I will drag you down with me," Marinette joked... mostly.

"Nothing that drastic," Alya laughed, "but if we switch dresses, it'll give you some time to get out."

"You'd do that for me?" Marinette was grateful for a friend like Alya.

"Yes." Alya walked into a bathroom stall and began undressing. "But you have to promise me that you'll talk to sunshine boy soon."

"I. Can't talk with him right now. I need to get away. I need to think." The fear and uncertainty in Mari's voice was coming back.

"Fine," Alya said, tossing her dress over the side of the stall, "but you'll have to face him eventually."

"I know. I just-" Marinette's voice faded as she hesitated. "I just need to be a like for a moment."

"Yeah, I get that. A party is the worst place to be alone. But you'll talk to him soon, right?" Alya said as She stepped out of the stall in the red dress, "Zip me up?"

"If course I can, but on it if you'll zip mine." Marinette's hands were as shaky as her voice.

"Totally girl," Alya brought her hands to Marinette's back. "Now all we need to do is-"

"Switch masks," Marinette finished, pulling here off her face. She looked in the mirror, "Ill talk to him when I can get a grip on how I feel."

"That's fair, but you broke his heart, Mari."

"Funny," Marinette looked suddenly nauseous. "Thats exactly what he did to me."

...

She left without another word.

Walking through the party, no one spared her a second glance. She had lost Adrien in the crowd, not that she cared anymore.

She was a strong independent woman who didn't need a cat boy...

But she really wanted one.

Marinette had planned on going home, and sleeping it off, but her instincts had other plans. Plans that didn't involve drowning her sorrows in chocolate and chick flicks. Plans that were more likely to lead her to state at the sky.

Impulsively, she called "Spots on!" And swung towards the Eiffel tower. She looked down at Paris, wondering how it could all look so small.

She looked up at the stars and wondered how there could be such beauty. She thought of Hawkmoth and his cruelty. She thought about how she and Chat were opposites, but perfect partners.

She missed Chat, just like she missed her opportunity to tell him how she felt. Instead, she sat alone, in the middle of the night, on the side of the eiffel tower, with her legs hanging off like she had some sort of death wish.

She expected it to be cold.

She expected it to be quiet.

She expected to feel nothing but regret,

but Marinette was in no way prepared for the arrival of her partner.

"M'lady," Chat said, stepping towards her, "I am so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his warmth and rejecting the loneliness, "no I'm sorry."

"When I realized you were you, I froze. Youre so amazing and I thought I was dreaming. I didn't realize how bad it would look to you thought I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "sorry for running out on you like that. I kinda panicked... but in the bathroom, I got to thinking-"

"And?"

"And I like you Adrien. As more than a friend. Even if you don't like me, you should know."

"I really do love you Marinette. I've been in love with Ladybug since she fell out of the sky. Falling for Mari was a coup de foudre and I fall in love with you a little more each day."

"Do you really mean it Chaton?"

"Of course, I love you so much."

"You know," Marinette said, placing her hands on Chat's shoulders, "we never did get out dance."

"No," Adrien responded, placing his hands on her waist and swaying from side to side, "I supposed we didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: and I bet you thought that would have a happy ending. Nope, sorry ya'll.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a review or favorite it or something.


End file.
